


Balancing

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: T’Pau stops over.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Balancing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Sarek’s choice is a strange one, though it’s his to make, and T’Pau’s lived long enough to know that sometimes young people must be allowed to make their own mistakes. It’s part of the process of youth. No one is _born_ inherently logical, and even the kahs-wan doesn’t impart instant wisdom. That is something that must be _earned_ , painstakingly taught, and absorbed over the passing years. Normally, it’s the elders’ duty to sit back and watch over the young as they learn. T’Pau doesn’t make a habit of visiting every young man who thinks with their hormones rather than brain. 

But this is a very special case, a landmark for her people, and it’s impossible to ignore the ramifications of a truly _alien_ union. The new bond might well produce the first hybrid of Vulcan and alien DNA. Such a journey, entirely new and something that can never be undone, must be taken with care. So T’Pau makes that special visit. She takes private transport to a spot just beyond their gardens, and she doesn’t announce herself beforehand. When one heralds their presence, the scene that greets them is not the truth, for a host can’t help but put their best foot forward. T’Pau has no interest in seeing _the best_ the new couple has to offer. She wants to see them exactly as they are in their natural setting: their new home on Vulcan. 

She exits the transport without any guards. They won’t be needed. The area is secluded but quiet, peaceful, and Sarek is a reasonable man who will be able to meet her needs quite adequately. His wife is an unknown element, but surely she won’t be _dangerous._ T’Pau’s personal attendant still looks unhappy about her departure. 

T’Pau cares not for any one person’s happiness. She is on a mission to assess the future of her people in an ever-growing galaxy. She strolls forward with her head held high, though her spine has long since begun to bend. The house looms before her, the grounds in front neatly fenced off along the property line. 

There’s someone moving beyond it, and it takes T’Pau a moment to realize that Sarek is riding about his garden on a strange contraption—a wiry metal structure with two large, spinning wheels. His hands grasp blunted bars, and when she nears him enough to see over the fence, she spots his feet maneuvering some sort of odd pedals. His gaze is before him as he traces fluid circles, always watching the ground as though expecting to fall. On such a clunky, archaic-looking invention, it seems likely he will. 

Then T’Pau reaches the gate, and he finally spots her. He comes to an immediate halt. He climbs carefully off the odd contraption and walks stiffly towards her, wheeling it along at his side. 

At the gate, he salutes her. He does an admirable job of hiding it, but she can tell that he’s embarrassed. He greets, “It is good to see you, T’Pau.” Then, though there is no need, he explains, “My wife has gifted me this ‘bicycle.’ I am attempting to learn to ride it.”

Lifting her chin, T’Pau advises, “It is wise to respect the culture of thy partner.”

He nods curtly, and she can see the relief in his eyes. He unlatches the gate for her. 

He gestures towards his front door and asks, “Won’t you please come in?”


End file.
